Love You To Death
by jurnmyeon
Summary: Baekhyun akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol walaupun Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol dan dirinya tidak akan bisa bersatu. / [CHANBAEK Slight HUNHAN] / Debut FF!


Title: Love You To Death

Author: jurnmyeon

Genre: Romance, Angst?, Hurt.

Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun (main cast)

-Park Chanyeol (main cast)

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

(akan bertambah seiring berjalan nya waktu)

**WARNING!**

**Gender Switch,Typo(s),Ganyambung Gaje.**

a/n:

Halo! aku author baru di ffn hehe salam kenal! ini adalah ff debutku, terinspirasi dari Novel Grey Sunflower sama Lagunya Wendy-Because I Love You. maafkan ya kalo jelek.. aku akan berusaha buat bikin jadi lebih bagus lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog.<strong>

Park Chanyeol. Orang yang telah merubah hidupku. Aku berpikir tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada dirinya. Warna hitam di mata bulatnya adalah hitam paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Tajam dan tegas; sanggup menyapu semua hal di sekelilingnya dengan satu tatapan saja. Bibir tebalnya sesempurna senyumnya. Senyum lebar yang selalu ia umbar ke orang lain. Ketika ia tersenyum, aku merasakan aliran darahku mengalir sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari dalam jantung hingga ke ujung-ujung jariku. Menghadirkan banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutku.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, seorang yeoja biasa si pengagum rahasia dari seorang Park Chanyeol si idola sekolah. Aku sudah menjadi pengagum rahasia nya sejak kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Tunggu? Sekolah Dasar? Ya, aku dan Chanyeol dulu satu sekolahㅡhingga sekarang, di Senior High School. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku disini.

Aku mulai menyukai Chanyeol karena pada saat itu...

_**Flashback on**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana sekolahku mengadakan pekan olahraga, dan hari ini semua siswa dan siswi diperkenankan untuk mengikuti lomba-lomba yang disertakan dalam acara pekan olahraga iniㅡataupun hanya sekedar menonton.

Saat ini aku baru saja keluar dari ruang guru dan ingin menuju ke arah kelas. Pada saat aku melewati lapangan ternyata ada lomba basket yang kebetulan sedang diikuti oleh anak kelas 3 yang notabene adalah kelasku.

Aku pun berhenti sejenak dan menyaksikan pertandingan basket junior itu. Pada saat aku ingin kembali ke kelas ternyata ada bola yang terlempar mengarah ke arahku dan aku pun telat menghindar sehingga mengenai hidungkuㅡdan berdarah.

Para penonton pun terkejut dan melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya menunduk sambil menutup hidungku dengan tangan dan ingin menuju ke kelas tapi ternyata ada seorang namja yang datang tepat di depanku.

"Ya! _Neo gwenchana_? Hidung mu berdarah!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang panik.

"_N-nan gwenchana_" Jawabku dengan nada yang cukup err... Terbata?

"_Mianhae_...tadi aku tidak sengaja melemparnya ke arahmu. Aku terlalu semangat tadi" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "ㅡhingga bola nya mengenai hidungmu dan kau menjadi mimisan sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa mimisan kok kau tenang saja hehehe." Jawabku dengan cengiran/?

Namja itu pun melepas baju olahraganya dan menyisakan kaus putih tipis saja. "Ini! Kau gunakan bajuku saja untuk menyeka darah dari hidungmu itu." _Namja _itu pun memberikan baju olahraganya kepadaku.

"Andwae! Tidak usah, kau pakai saja baju mu, aku tidak apa kok! Sudah ya aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_! Ucapku lalu berlari menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Flashback Off.

Mulai sejak kejadian itu pun aku menyukainya, selain wajahnya yang sangat tampan, sifatnya pun baik dan sopan kepada setiap orang. Prestasinya pun turut diacungi jempol, di Akademik maupun Non-Akademik dia selalu mendapatkan prestasi, maka tidak heran banyak orang yang mengagumi dirinya.

Sejak lulus dari _Elementary_ aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk bertemu Chanyeol lagi di _Junior High School_, tapi Tuhan menyatakan lain. Aku dan Chanyeol kembali bertemu di Junior High School, kami juga ditakdirkan sekelas selama 3 tahun. Lalu, sekarang di _SHS_ aku pun juga sekelas dengan dirinya.

Aku selalu mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol, tetapi sudah ku coba tetap saja gagal. Xi Luhanㅡyang merupakan sahabatku sejak _JHS_ juga ikut membantuku untuk _move on_ dengan cara mencari teman _namja_ di sekolahku ini yang mungkin bisa membuatku melupakan perasaanku kepada Chanyeol. Itu semua selalu gagal, perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol selalu bertambah setiap harinya walaupun aku tau, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan selalu mencintainya walaupun Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkanya.

tbc/end?

Silahkan di review ya chingu! review kalian sangat aku butuhkan buat ff ini hwhw. see you!


End file.
